


一辆小车

by unsamsara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsamsara/pseuds/unsamsara





	一辆小车

=================================

 

他的身子骨软，带着刚洗完澡的水汽和热气扑过来结结实实撞了李汭燦满怀。疼自然是不疼的，李汭燦拿目光去捉怀中人澄净的眼睛。田野发梢还带一点湿，看上去更乖了，一大团非得窝在李汭燦怀里，李汭燦翻身把他压在身下，冰凉的手指顺着田野耳后的一小块皮肉摩挲，慢慢往下滑摸到动脉，李汭燦把他细长的脖子轻轻拢在手里，热度沿着手掌底下跳动的皮肤传递到李汭燦的手里。田野睁开半阖着的眼睛看他。这个瞬间有一点长，李汭燦甚至可以感觉到自己神经的跳动，合着他手里的稍微加快的脉搏。然后他手里一空，田野撑起上半身来献吻。

温柔颤抖的唇舌贴上来的时候，李汭燦脊柱一麻，忍不住泄露出一点狠劲儿吻回去，舌尖扫过齿列，舔过上颚，在田野的嘴里搅动，发出啧啧的水声，分开的时候带出细长的银丝。李汭燦舔吻过田野的喉结，他的脖子上有一颗小小的痣，有时候会随着吞咽滚动，从平直的锁骨往下是乳头，带出水渍，他拿舌头拨撩小小的肉粒，画着圈，轻轻咬下去往外扯。田野小腹紧绷，忍不住发出煽情的闷哼声。李汭燦的手往他身下摸，闷闷的笑了起来，湊上来贴着他的耳朵说“你底下好湿。”田野被他喷在耳朵上的气息弄的痒，底下命门也被他拿捏住，嘟囔了一句：“你轻点。”顺从的转过去跪好，摆出一个示好的姿态。

李汭燦往手里倒出些润滑剂，修剪圆润的手指带着冰凉粘腻的液体找到入口，激的他抖了抖，那手指在一片湿热软肉中摸索，抵着那块小小的凸起动作，田野汗毛倒立，全身上下的触觉好像都集中在那根手指在摸索的地方，传来隔靴搔痒的快感。李汭燦就着手里的润滑撸了一把自己的性器，拿牙齿撕开保险套戴好，蠢蠢欲动的阴茎抵着空气里微微瑟缩的入口磨了磨，缓慢绵长的破开皮肉操了进去。

像是某种蚌类张开了坚硬的壳露出柔软的肉来，紧窄高热的穴肉一缩一缩的包裹住他的阴茎，情欲要把两个人都逼疯了。异物感让田野有些许不适，又被难耐的感官体验刺激了一把。后入是进的很深的姿势，更不要提他们对彼此的身体过分熟悉。埋在他体内的性器渐渐抽动起来，李汭燦又急又狠的操弄他，深深的顶进去，擦过前列腺，时不时顺着腰线摸上去照顾肿起来的乳头，他抽出去一半然后重重的插进去，快感如潮水一般一波一波涌上来。田野脑子里是一锅刚烧开的水，正沸腾着被李汭燦一撞撒的到处都是，他的心里不知道什么地方也在烧着，咕噜咕噜冒起泡，即将融化，他把头埋在枕头里，不需要看清楚，他知道李汭燦此时此刻是什么表情，怎样用力，毕竟他们已经做过了那么多次爱。

这个时候天边有点泛白，田野连呻吟的力气也没有，只哑着嗓子哼出带着哭腔的鼻音，瘦白且软的身体出了层薄汗，像是刚刚从冰柜拿出来的某种带馅的糕点，粉白的外皮还带着湿气，让人总想咬开尝尝是什么馅。李汭燦感到有点饥饿，缓下去的心跳加快了些，干脆顺着心意发着狠咬着他肩头撞他，唇舌觉出一丝血腥气才念念不舍的松口。转而去叼住后颈，在凸起的脊椎圆圆的骨头上打圈。李汭燦也不急了，阴茎缓慢的进出，贴着肠壁慢慢研磨，在前列腺附近反复抽动，交合处带起色情的水声，田野觉得自己要被这水声淹没了。他仿佛也融化成一摊水或者泥或者别的什么流动的东西，被撞散了揉碎了，但李汭燦死死的从背后箍住他，田野被压在他怀里，只觉神魂都牵系在此处。

这种时候李汭燦总是有点坏，想着法子角度刁钻的欺负他，田野的膝盖磨红了，实在撑不住软塌塌的趴下去，腰陷下去一截，李汭燦捞着他的腿把他转过来，底下还连在一起，这么折腾刺激有点大，激的田野大腿内侧肌肉打起颤，后穴里一片泥泞，又酸又涨。这个姿势适合接吻，而李汭燦实在是很会接吻。田野长了一双太多情的眼睛，泪痕未干的眼睛含着春水和爱意看着他，李汭燦一边又重又急的进出一边吻他，手伸过去摸他的阴茎，田野忍的太久，几乎在李汭燦手撸上去的瞬间就射了出来。高潮爽的田野头脑一片空白，又凭空觉得有点委屈，咬着唇，连眉梢眼角都泛着红，被泪水打湿的睫毛颤抖着粘连在一起，他后穴抽搐着绞紧收缩起来，痉挛的穴肉夹的李汭燦呼吸都变急促，大开大合狠狠抽插了几下射出来。

天色已经蒙蒙发亮，李汭燦下了床把套扔掉，接着走到窗边把床帘拉拢，屋子里一下子黑下来。田野还没适应黑暗，只感觉到李汭燦走过来俯下身亲了亲他的额头，又捉住他的手亲亲他秃秃的指尖，这下田野迷迷糊糊也觉得肉麻起来，发出一个及其轻及其短促带着笑意的气声，有人掀开被子躺进来，搂住他说：“睡吧。”于是他往旁边蹭了蹭，皮贴皮肉贴肉的挨在一起，心安理得的放松下来，意识出走，转眼就睡着了。


End file.
